


Burn In My Light

by Horststein



Category: One Piece
Genre: Darker Monkey D. Luffy, Different Devil Fruit Monkey D. Luffy, Female Monkey D. Luffy, Overpowered Monkey D. Luffy, Stronger Strawhats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horststein/pseuds/Horststein
Summary: There are many beings in the world that are strong enough the rip the world apart, to defy nature itself. This is the story of one such being, the charisma of the devil himself, put in the body of a young woman who dreams about freedom and adventures, like the ones her mother, uncle and grandfather always told about when she was younger."Can you please do me a favour? Please, just shut up and die already."(Summary Sucks)
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy & Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is my take on a One Piece FanFiction
> 
> Warning beforehanded this female Luffy will be completly out of character. If you do not like that, you do not need to read. There will be crossover references. This is my creative outlet during university. I am also not an english native speaker so please bear with me. Thank you.
> 
> I do not own anything other, all rights belong to Oda-sama.

The New World was home to many places a normal human would define as hostile, uninhabitable to the highest degree. But it was also home to some of the most beautiful and unique places one could find, such as the land of Eden.

Eden was simply said, paradise on earth. A beautiful archipelago of islands, some of them being small in size, housing only some fisherman villages, while others were big enough that whole cities could be built upon them. But the most unique part of this wondrous land was not what lies within, but what was around.

A huge landmass in the shape of a ring surrounded Eden, with cliffs a hundred feet high and only a total of nine canals allowing one entrance to the dozens of peaceful islands within. Over the years these natural defenses where strengthen. Whereas there once were only walls formed by nature are now fortifications build by mankind, completely covering the whole outer side of the landmass. Artillery position every quarter mile, underground tracks connecting each of those imposing structures. Whereas there once were only simple waterways, allowing entrance are now pots of enormous size, adding to the already considerable wealth of the country.

But let’s not focus too much on these details. No, let us take a look at what was going on within.

Now normally the people of Eden had everything they needed, they were happy, happy to live their lives protected within the Gates of Eden, but today was different. One could particularly smell the joy radiating off the people, especially those living in the capital Ravenna, a beautiful city located on the biggest island right in the center of the ring. The reason for this you may ask? You see today was the day where their beloved princess, Lady Lucious D Lisana, the oldest child of their even more beloved king and god, expected her first child. Truly a great day for everyone, right? Well, let us take a look at our joyous soon-to-be mother…

”FOR THE SAKE OF GOD GET THIS LITTLE BRAT OUT OF ME! I SWEAR TO WHATEVER DEITY IS LISTENING WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THIS SON OF A BITCH I AM GOING TO RIP HIS BALLS OFF AND FEED…”

Ah, the wonders of birth, truly a miracle of itself, wouldn’t you agree? Now let's leave Lisana alone for a minute and focus on the two gentlemen patiently waiting in front of her room. The older one was easily over 8 feet tall with sharp features and high cheekbones. His hair was done in a messy man-bun, black as night with the first signs of grey showing, the same goes for his well-trimmed beard. But the most striking feature would be his amber eyes, sharp like those of a hawk. A feature he shared with the young man in front of him.

“Are you sure Onee-san will be alright?”

“You worry too much Mihawk, I am sure she is doing great.”

“GAHHH! GODDAMIT I THINK I JUST RIPPED SOMETHING…”

“See, everything okay. Shiahahahahaha!”

The young swordsman could only sigh in expiration about his father’s carefree attitude. Sometimes he started to think that he was the grown-up in the family. Just as he was about to say something, two more people made their presence known. Turning around he was greeted by the familiar sight of two people who couldn’t be more opposites, even if they wanted to.

One was an elderly looking man with chin-length curly silver hair, dressed in black dress shoes, pants, shirt, and vest. The only ‘colorful’ thing about his attire was the white gloves and tie.

Next to him, one the other hand was a teenage girl with dark green hair, clad in a yellow summer dress which was decorated with red and blue flowers. 

“Hello, Jakob-sama, Mihawk-sama” the young girl greeted cheerfully.

“Ah, Virgil, Makino, how was your walk. Relaxing as ever I hope?”

“Delightful as ever, Milord.”

With that, the small group of four fell into the routine of doing small talk. While Makino was questioning Mihawk about his upcoming journey, Jakob and Virgil were more or less contented with the relative silence, both of them knowing that the newest edition to the royal family would make sure that things such as rest and enjoying a quiet moment would turn into absolute luxury.

This continued for the next half an hour before they were all greeted by a scream, but this time it wasn’t a painfilled one. No, it was the kind of scream that announced a new life entering the world.

Carefully opening the door, Jakob was greeted with the sight of his daughter sitting on her opulent bed, carefully cradling something in a pink blanket to her chest. Her dark auburn hair was sweaty, sticking to her forehead while her amber eyes looked tired. But despite all of this what stood out was her smile, full of joy and unconditional love as she looked down on the bundle in her arms. Taking a seat next to her on the bed, Jakob was greeted with the sleeping face of his granddaughter.

“Welcome to the world, Lucious D Lucy.”

As if to greet her family, little Lucy opened her eyes for the first time as amber met amber…

**-BIML-**

“Why do I have to stay with him of all people?”

Jakob couldn’t help but sigh in expiration. He was currently sitting on his throne, looking down at his five-year-old granddaughter who tried to look angry and failed miserably to do so. The reason for this you may ask? Well, Jakob decided that due to the ruckus in the New World, that means some wannabe big shots like Kaido and Charlotte Linlin currently bickering like some brats over territories, it would be saver for little Lucy to be somewhere else. While nobody was ever able to breach the Gates of Eden, there was still the fact that it could happen and he does not want to risk the life of his only grandchild.

“Lu-chan I already told you that I am only sending you away for your safety. And with your mother and uncle away I will not take any risks. It will only be for two years at max, so see it as a vacation. Makino will be there too.”

“I do know why you are doing this grandpa, but I do not understand why the hell am I going to stay with HIM of all people. That old geezer is bloody mental!”

At that Jakob could only laugh. Leave it to Lucy to point out the obvious.

“But he is also your grandfather.”

“My ass he is!”

“Where did you even get these words from?”

“Mom”

“Of course from her; I always wondered why your mother has such a sailor’s mouth.”

“Because of you grandpa”

“Right, right”

Makino couldn’t help but sweatdrop as she observed the conversation between these two. At least Lady Lisana wasn’t here, because that sure as hell makes for even more ‘unique’ situations. Clearing her throat, she decided to remind the two that they would need to go now; alas they would miss their ship. Not that the captain would even think about sailing without the princess…

**-BIML-**

Two days later their vessel docked next to a battleship with a dog as a figurehead. Carrying their belongings, Makino followed the princess as they switched transportations. Lucy wasn’t even fully on board before she was greeted with a sound that would later be associated with a giant headache.

“Bwahahahaha, there is my little darling, have you missed me?”

Lucy could only cringe. Of course, she hadn’t missed a man she was still convinced should spend his time in a mental asylum and not commanding military assets. But she was smart enough to know when to play nice.

“Of course, silly gramps.”

Was there an award for acting? Because she sure as hell earned one after this if the elated face of the old man was any indication.

“Hello, Garp-san”

“Makino, great to see you. I understand that you will be Lucy’s caretaker during her stay?”

“That would be correct, Garp-san.”

Now despite what many may think of him, Garp wasn’t a complete moron. One does not receive the rank of Vice-Admiral simply because of strength alone. He knew that if the young woman in front of him was selected to be Lucy’s guardian, then she sure as hell wasn’t harmless what so ever. Especially if she was the student of the Pale Horseman like the rumors said.

**-BIML-**

A couple of days after they arrived in Fuusha Village, Makino began to work at the Party Bar, which was own by an elderly woman who was more elated to find someone to help her out. Meanwhile, Garp had already left, leaving Lucy with nothing to do other than helping Makino and listening to the stories of the people who lived here.

But after two months it became apparent that there wasn’t anything to do around here, much to the chagrin of the five-year-old. At least until a certain pirate crew decided that this would be the perfect place for a vacation…

“Care to repeat what you just said carrot-top?”

“Why you little…”

“Aw, how cute, your face now has the same color as your hair.”

“~Makino~”

“Lucy please leave the poor captain alone.”

“Why, Ginger here started it.”

“Oi!”

“Be silent, the adults are talking.”

Benn Beckman knew his captain could be a goofball at times, but it was still slightly embarrassing seeing him lose yet another verbal fight against a now six-year-old girl. Monkey D Lucy, or at least that is how she introduced herself, was truly a unique person, to say at least. Incredible smart for her age and, while childish at times, mature enough to understand certain things, like how they could not take her with them on their next voyage. Still didn’t stop the little she-devil from using that question as an excuse to rile up his captain, like seen right now. But he knew that wasn’t the only unique feature about her. He would recognize these eyes everywhere and the same goes for most of the crew as well. And the time would fit too, after all, it became very silent around Hawkeyes’ sister around seven years ago, only for the woman to reappear a couple of years ago.

As Beckman was dwelling in memories the door leading into the bar suddenly swung open, showing a tall, rough-looking man entering the building as if he owned the damn thing.

Lucy completely ignored the mountain bandits entering what is essentially her home. Such people are beneath her after all. Despite that, she couldn’t help but shake her head at the stupidity of their leader, Higuma. Doesn’t he have one ounce of self-preservation? Does he not feel the sheer difference in strength between him and the man he just decided to drench in rum? She just watched out of the corner of her eye as the bandits began to retreat, thinking they were the winners in this ‘confrontation’. Turning her head a little, Lucy decided to add her two cents:

“Hey Benn, remember how I told you your captain was the biggest moron I’ve ever met?”

“Yeah?”

“OI!”

“Well, I changed my mind.”

Turning around completely, some pirates did their best not to laugh as the little girl sat there, her face adorned by a completely over-the-top look of disbelieve.

“Who the bloody hell is mental enough the wave around his own bounty poster?”

The whole bar broke out in thunderous laughter.

**-BIML-**

It was only a couple of days later when the mountain bandits returned to Party Bar, badmouthing the ‘cowardly’ pirates. While it irked her somewhat, Lucy decided to just ignore them, especially because she was enjoying the delicious filet mignon Makino made for her. At least that was the plan until one of these apes was pushed against the bar as a consequence of a ‘friendly’ little brawl.

The result was Lucy watching in absolute disbelieve as her precious meat hit the ground. Makino who observed the whole thing happen could just sigh.

**-BIML-**

The first thing Shanks and his crew noticed when they returned was the absence of Lucy waiting for them. The second was the tense atmosphere in the village itself. And finally the whispering of some of the townsfolk about the fighting noise and screams coming out of Party Bar. Not wasting any time and fearing the worse, the pirates hurried to the home of their little friend. Kicking open the door, sword already drawn, not one of them would ever forget the sight that greeted them.

Party Bar looked like a battlefield, chairs, and tables broken, the bloody and unconscious bodies of the bandits scattered around the destroyed room. And in the middle of it all was Lucy, sitting cross-legged on Higuma’s back, her right hand tightly gripping his hair while she repeatedly slammed his face on the wooden floor. All the while Makino just stood behind the bar, a small smile on her face while she cleaned some dishes.

Halting her punishment, Lucy pulled his head back while coldly speaking into his ear “What is it that you wanna tell me?”

“We are sorry! Things got out of control!”

The Red-Hair-Pirates could only watch in shock.

“Oh? Things got out of control? I hate when things get out of control.”

With that Lucy rammed his head full force into the wooden panels, breaking them and, most likely, Higuma’s nose. Standing up, she let out a groan as she looked down.

“And now I have blood on my FUCKING SHOES!”


	2. A Journey About to Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while but I am back, at least regarding this story.
> 
> Like always I do not own anything.
> 
> Please enjoy...

**A Journey About to Begin**

Ano’a Aoi was a beautiful little island in the New World, famous for the delicious fish that could be found around it. This was also the reason for the two people in a little fisher boat just off the coast.

One was an elderly man in a Hawaiian shirt, Bermuda shorts, and sandals. The other was a young teenage girl, maybe 12 years of age, clad in a simple white summer dress, a straw hat with red ribbon adorning her raven locks.

I would like to say that Lucy and Grandpa Jakob were enjoying a peaceful afternoon, but with these two involved not even fishing could be normal.

“GAHHH, this is so boring, why won’t they bite?”

“Patience Lucy, otherwise you will scare them away.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“GAHHH, come on, I thought these waters are full of delicious fish. WHY WON’T THEY BITE”

“See, I told ya!”

Let there be said that regarding food, neither of those two knew anything about patience. Meanwhile, on a ship further on the ocean were two people with binoculars, watching the spectacle between their King and Princess take its course. One of them was Virgil, his wavy silver hair tied into a ponytail this time around while still wearing his elegant black clothes. The other person was a young man in his early twenties. His wild black hair, with a single red strand partially covering his left eye, was kept under control by a dark grey beanie. Adoring his body was a dark red T-shirt, a grey denim west covered with buttons, dark grey shorts, and brown leather boots. Another feature, next to his green eyes, were the tattoos covering his arms.

Looking at the young man to his right, Virgil couldn’t help but chuckle. “They sure are entertaining, wouldn’t you agree, Till?” The now identified Till could only snort. “Mental would be the better word at times. Remember last month, as the Princess decided that Whole Cake would be the best place to go shopping for sweets?” Virgil could only shake his hand at the memories. “She did have a point though, their sweets are delicious.”

_~Flashback~_

“Till look, I found a cute little beetle,” Lucy said, grinning up at the poor young man who was the unfortunate soul destined to carry her sweets. Trying to ignore the evil glint in her eyes, Till could only force out a smile while he turned out Virgil’s and Lisana’s laughter in the background. Just then the little beetle in Lucy’s hands took flight, landing a couple of feet away on the ground…

… Only to immediately be stepped upon by a certain top hat-wearing man. The little princess watched in horror as her new ‘friend’ was squashed.

“Oh My God, you’ve killed Kenny! YOU NUMBTY!”

**-BIML-**

Perospero didn’t know how to react in a situation like this. One moment he and his younger brother Katakuri were walking down the street, just returning from a meeting with their mother and the next a young teenage girl was looking at him like he committed a capital crime, finger-pointing, and everything

“… YOU NUMBTY!”

Suddenly said girl sprang into action, a flying kick aimed directly at his face. At least until his companion halted her attack by grabbing her mid fly.

Startled, Lucy looked at the person who was currently holding her up.

“May I asked what you are doing, young lady?”

“What does it look like? I am ‘bout to punish that evil-doer of course!”

Staring directly into each other’s eyes, Lucy suddenly began to blush: “you’re kinda cute, ya’ know.” Seeing the surprised look on his face, the blush immediately disappeared, replaced by a sly smirk as she used the distraction to free herself from his grip.

Again mid-air Lucy moved both her hands to her right hip, both appendages having turned a metallic black as she took aim at the top-head wearing dude who killed the little beetle.

“HADOUKEN”

Trusting her arms forward, Lucy unleashed the shockwave where she saw Perospero standing…

… Only to miss by around 20ft.

Looking around as to how she could’ve aimed so poorly, her amber eyes met the now silver glowing ones of her mother, a smirk eerie similar to the one her daughter wore not moments ago adoring her face.

“~Okaa-san, your no fun!~”

Looking at the aforementioned mother of the girl, both brothers were startled seeing as to who it was. No wonder she was that strong already if the shredded trees unfortunate enough to stand in the way of her attack were any indication. The question was, why was she here?

_~Flashback Ends~_

“I am just happy that this awkward situation is now behind us.”

“Yeah, at least his majesty saw reason in not letting his granddaughter play with the old arcade games anymore. At least while she isn’t supervised.” But both of them knew that despite the fact Lucy could have caused an international incident between Eden and Whole Cake, they were elated that she was back to normal…

…Well as normal as she could be regarding her lineage.

The reason for that was a call from Makino, who decided to stay in Fuusha Village, regarding the fact that one of the boys Lucy befriended during her time in East Blue, was killed by a Tenryubito. The girl hadn’t left her room in two months, barely eating, mostly just crying and sleeping. The only way they could finally pursue her in abandoning her new and unhealthy lifestyle was with her uncle Mihawk kicking down her door before ‘kidnapping’ her for an impromptu voyage to visit her remaining friend in Goa Kingdom. Her return saw her changed. While regaining some of her cheerfulness, there was also darkness living within her heart now. The loss of a loved one, no matter how short they knew each other tended to have this effect.

How she started to develop a growning obsession with knives, however, not even Mihawk could answer, so they just presumed it was her father’s side of the family. ‘Garp’ was the universally acknowledged, and scientifically proved solution to many mysteries regarding Lucy’s behavior.

**-BIML-**

A sign left the lips of a young woman as she watched the pirates attacking the ship she was currently traveling on, relaxing up in the rigging just below the crows nest. She had long raven hair put up in a messy bun with three strands of hair fluttering in the air on the left side of her face. She was clad in a black bikini top under a bright teal colored hawaiin shirt with pink and white flowers on it. From the waist downward she wore white shorts with black fur trimmings at the bottom and sandals.

Finishing of the last juicy green apple she had snatched from the kitchen, Lucy settled her gaze back at the pirate ship.

‘Who the fuck paints a vessel that shall induce fear pink?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, even thought the chapter was rather short  
> Before anyone asks, I am going to write more about Lucy's past, family etc. as the story progresses.
> 
> Until next time...


End file.
